One currently used method for removing a fluoride from nitric acid solutions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,256. In this method, aluminum and calcium are added to a contaminated nitric acid solution to form non-distillable fluoride complexes, and then nitric acid is distilled from the solution while leaving the complexes in the distillation vessel. However, this process has several disadvantages, including the inconvenience and interruption of operation caused by the required periodic removal of the fluoride precipitates from the distillation vessel used therein.